JP9-150641A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997, discloses a drive mechanism of a four wheel drive transverse engine-mounted vehicle shown in FIG. 4. In this mechanism, an axle shaft (not shown) connected to a differential unit 202 is disposed coaxially with an output shaft (not shown) connected to a propeller shaft 204 of a transfer unit 203.
Rotation of the engine is transferred from the differential unit 202 to front wheels through the axle shaft, and is also transmitted to the output shaft of the transfer unit 203. A bevel gear changes the transmission direction of the transmitted rotation of the output shaft and transmits the rotation to the propeller shaft 204. The propeller shaft 204 drives rear wheels through a rear differential unit (not shown).